


Returned Home

by Snowy_038



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Isaac, Isaac Feels, Isaac Lahey & Lydia Martin Friendship, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Scissac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_038/pseuds/Snowy_038
Summary: After Allison dies Isaac left Beacon hills. 6 months later he returns to find a few changes to the Beacon hills he used to know.  planning to stay out of the werewolf business he tries to continue a normal life, tries.a new pack comes to town and tries to kill the guy he loves, Scott McCall, the true alpha. now he's thrown back into the world of supernatural, fighting for someone who could never love him back. running from enemy's Isaac will do anything to save his friends and pack. anything.Scissac Scott x IsaacDerek x StilesDanny x EthanLydia x Aiden





	1. Chapter 1

"did you hear?" Liam asked Scott and Stiles as he places his lacross stick in the locker. "there's a new boy and he's on the team."

"what do you mean he's on the team?" Stiles turns. "no new guy is just going to rock up and instantly be on the team. he has to at least try out first." grumbling he fixes up his training top. 

"maybe he's just that good?" searching through his bag Scott gives an absent minded reply.

"have you forgotten something?" Stiles peers over his friends shoulder.

"yeah, i think i left my water bottle out on the field this morning." after digging a little more he gives up and zips it up.

"i'll help you find it" Stiles offers before turning to Liam. "tell coach we're starting early." glancing up at coaches office he grabs his stick and darts off.

"Wait!" Liam calls out but it's too late, they've both left the room.

"Listen up you useless lumps!" Coach yells and the room of boys goes quiet."we have a new person joining our team today. well more like an old person, who decided to finally show up again." from behind him a tall boy with brown curls strolls out.

"Isaac?" Danny stands up and walks up to the new boy.

"long time no see" they bro hug and i notice the look that Isaac and Jackson share. it's a familiar look but it seems to run deeper then just a friendly hello. 

"where is Scott and Stiles?" coach asked aloud and everybody looks to Liam, including Issac.

"they decided to start early today." tt'ing coach turns towards the door.

"everybody up and out!" yelling coach turns around and everybody jumps into action. "move it!" everybody moves as they hurry out of the room.

 

"huddle around!" coach yells out, once everybody's gotten to the oval. "now since we didn't get a chance before, introduce yourself!" Isaac steps to the front of the group and Scott visibly inhales.

"I'm Isaac, senior, and have been playing the game since forever."a chorus of hellos flow through the room.

"now that that's over and done with." he keeps talking.

"do you know him?" standing between Scott and Stiles, Liam looks between them and Isaac. 

"yeah," Scott mumbles, not taking his eyes off of the boy. the two stare at each other, unable to tear their eyes away.

"we used to" Stiles finishes, looking over to his best friend.

"did you know that he was back in town?" Stiles questions, looking over Liam.

"no, did you?'

"Laps! everyone" coach calls out and the group takes off. Isaac takes off in front of the group but not before sending one of his side smirks towards the threesome. Scott's eyes don't leave the boy.

"i'm going to" he gestures to the boy now leading the team. "i'm going to go" 

"McCall!" Scott freezes. "get over here" pausing, Scott looks between the retreating Isaac and coach.

"go, i will try and catch up with him." splitting up the two boys go separate ways.

 

Isaac's POV

jogging in front of the group i keep pace with them. listening back to Stiles and the other boy i zone out of the run, glad that my mussels know this track off by heart. in doing so i slow down and let the others overtake me.

"how do you know him?" the freshmen asked.

"Isaac's in the same year as us. we where pretty close friends before he left with Argent six months ago." puffing like the sentence took a lot Stiles wipes his forehead. 

"is he," he pauses and i can almost feel the way he looks around him. "like us?" at that i pause, werewolf. changing direction slightly i interrupt their conversation.

"Stiles?"

"hey" he huffs, out of breath.

"is Scott still captain of the team?" making up a question i change their conversation onto a safer topic.

"yeah, the only one who's come close to taking the position from him is Liam here" Liam gives me a small wave. he's not even breathless from running. i'm puffing a little, something from habit. the six months away taught me to hide my werewolf side as best as i could. one slip up and the hunters will catch on.

"can't wait to see what you've got then" we jog in silence for the rest of the way.

 

"line up, McCall is defender and Dunbar is goalie. anybody who does not get a goal has to do push-ups." there are a lot of groans from the group but they still oblige.

"no one can get past Scott, sometimes i think he feels sorry about it but we've managed to convince him that it's for the best." Stiles informs me as we step in line. "although one thing he wont budge on is that he refuses to use his strength." the first person goes down with a thud and everybody flinches.

"well maybe it's time for someone to show him up" cracking my neck i step out of line. the guys in front of me gladly move out of the way. the next person goes down and suddenly i'm at the front of the line.

locking eyes with Scott i let him know that i'm challenging him. wow, first day back and already i'm challenging the Alpha. smiling to myself i shake my head to get rid of the thought. coach throws me the ball and i catch it with ease. smirking at him i run forwards, starting slow and getting faster.

we meet halfway and it happened faster then the eye could probably keep up. i duck under his elbow, missing his push. his leg comes next, catching mine. in the second it takes for me to loose my balance i do two things.

first i latch my foot onto his and push into his side, taking him down with me. and turn my body so that the ball goes flying towards the goal.

we land hard and from the loud exhale next to me i know that he's been winded. rolling onto my back i push up on my elbows and look behind me to the goal. Liam is looking shocked but otherwise has the ball nestled nicely in his stick.

sighing i stand up and glace over to Scott as he struggles to his feet. it takes me moment to decide that i should help him up and by that time he's already to his feet. catching his eye i smile, after a moment he returns it. 

twirling my stick in my hand i make my way to the back of the line. first day back and already i'm showing up the captain. "that was impressive" Stiles comments and jumps behind me in line. "how strong did you get on your little vacay?"

"Argent trained me pretty hard." chuckling i remember back to the early mornings when he would have me working out. the next guy in line goes down with a crack and doesn't get back up again.

looks like training is over for the day.

 

"Isaac!" just as i am about to leave Scott jogs up next to me. "when did you get back?" Scott looks up at me with worried eyes.

"i got back three days ago, but today's my first day at school." looking away from his mesmerizing eyes i watch where i'm going.

"do you have a place to stay?" remembering back to when i had asked him if i could stay at his place i smile. my gay ass was so nervous and i had almost backed out.

"yeah, Derek's given me a place to stay." with the condition that i help him whenever he requires it.

"Derek?" there is a lot of doubt in his voice. "do you remember how that turned out for you lat time?"

"yes but we have a mutual agreement." that agreement being blackmail for each other. i know who Derek likes and he knows who I've been pinning after. that way we don't bother each other more then need be. "it's not ideal but at least i have a roof over my head."

"you know, you could always stay at mine again." he hurriedly continues. "if Derek's giving you a hard time, i'm sure mum wont mind." we stop walking and just look at each other. the mood shifts and i have to remind myself of how painfully straight Scott McCall is.

"careful, i might just take you up on that offer." shrugging him off i brake eye contact and move away.

"i don't know why you would pass up that offer" Stiles joins in the conversation as him and Liam walk up. "Melissa's cooking has been improving. a lot." he licks his lips.

"Ethan said that we have to bye pizza on the way back." Liam reminds and i go quiet, staying out of the conversation.

"Again?" Scott whines. "why can't they ask Lyida to get it?"

"because Lyida threatened to reveal their darkest secrets to us if they asked her." the tree of them share a knowing look. feeling a bit left out i slow down.

"I've got to go, see you." waving good bye i drone out the replies. i am painfully reminded of what i am, and Omega. i know it's dangerous to be a lone wolf but i don't want to join the pack unless they want me. which they probably don't.

 

when i open the door to Derek's apartment i am met with silence. it's not until i make my way further in that i find Derek. he's sweaty, most probably been working out in the basement gym. he nods in hello when he sees me walk into the kitchen. "the pack is having a meeting tonight so don't expect me to be around." nodding i head straight to the fridge to grab out an orange juice.

"yeah, Ethan asked Stiles to get pizza on their way there." putting two and two together i watch for his reaction.

"if you asked i'm sure Scott would let you join the pack again. it's dangerous-"

"being and Omega, i know. but i don't want to put anything on Scott." ending the conversation i walk out to my room.


	2. Old enemy

"i hate studying" Ethan whines and places his pencil down on the table.

it's been a week since I've come back to school. virtually nothing out of the ordinary has happened and i still hang out with Scott and the pack. 

"you can say that again" Stiles agrees, looking over at whats Scott's writing down. the twins, Scott, Stiles and i where studying for an assessment coming up. we had decided to do a group study on the weekend at the library.

"how are you already done?" Scott glances at my page and back to his. i had already finished ages ago, but it was nice being around my friends so i had decided to stay.

"I've already learnt everything." shrugging i look at his half filled page. "do you want some help?" from a quick overview i find three wrong answers.

"how come he gets your help?" Ethan taps his pencil on the table impatiently. "i'm almost drowning in math problems here"

"Scott's closer" i look to him questioningly, he still hasn't answered my question.

"yes please" he basically begs. shifting my chair next to his i lean over his page. trying not to think about the way our legs are touching i read over the question three times. turning to look at him i freeze when i notice how close our faces are.

he's already looking at me and our noses almost brush each other. neither of us move for a moment and from the close proximity i can smell his scent strongly. it's overwhelming but i can't help to still want more.

Scott clears his throat and backs off. blinking i am once again hit by the reality train as i try to mask my disappointment. "you almost had it right. you just need to move the number five over a couple more spaces."

writing lightly on his page i indicate where he went wrong. when i look back to make sure he's watching i find him watching me again. this time i can't stop the blush that spreads across my cheeks.

"yeah" his voice cracks. "thanks" Stiles snickers at something, catching everyone's attention. when i look up i see him watching Scott with a shit-eating grin. realizing that everyone had just seen our close interaction i kick myself. pulling the page closer to him Scott looks over what I've written while i lean as far away as i can.

Ethan catches my eyes and smirks. he's the only one who knows that i like Scott, he found out before i left. glaring back i look away to hide my red face.

"Isaac, what answer did you get for question thirteen?" Aiden looks from his paper, to Ethan's, then to mine. "i tried putting x next to the twenty four but." i zone out from what he's saying when a dark feeling washes over me.

instantly my eyes are drawn to the door as two figures walk into the building, a girl and guy our age. my breath catches and my heart skips a beat as i recognize them. their eyes scan the room before landing on mine. the wicked smile on their lips causes my claws to involuntarily extend out.

looking over Aiden's shoulder i watch him talk while keeping and eye on the two as they walk straight towards our table. moving my hands below the table to hide the claws i calm my heart rate down. however i can't help but tense up as they get closer.

the guy is tall, fair and handsome. the kind that would have all of the girls chasing after him. girls like the one standing next to him. skinny, hot and bitchy. 

things seem to slow down as they walk unnecessarily close to our table. the girl brushes past me as she moves on. the guy catches my eyes and smirks. my hands fist and the prickling sensation in my palms lets me know that the claws have pierced the skin.

walking tall he moves with a swag and smirks like he's just won the lottery. holding back a growl i listen to them walk to a table behind us. "Isaac?" my name beings me back to the present. turning back to the group i find them watching me.

"are you okay? Aiden's called your name three times and you didn't reply." nodding i look around and but don't really answer Stiles' question.

"yeah, i ah." closing my book i collect my stuff. "I've got to go" grabbing my bag i sling it over my back and ignore their protests.

"is everything okay?" standing up Scott grabs my arm, forcing me to stop and look at him.

"yeah, i just forgot something very important." shrugging away i turn my back to them. walking quickly i leave the library without looking back. the second i reach the woods i sprint off, going as fast as i can.

how did they find me here so fast? i thought i had lost them ages ago.

 

getting to the house in record time i skip the front door and enter through my bedroom window. stumbling in i go straight too my bed. reaching under my it, i pull out a suitcase and throw it on the blankets. making my way to the draws i pull out everything and throw it into the suitcase.

"leaving so soon?" i had been so engrossed in my thoughts that i hadn't heard Derek appear in my doorway.

"i can't stay here."

"why not? i didn't think this place was that bad" patting the wall he looks around amused.

"no, not here." throwing a top over my shoulder i huff. "Becon hills, i can't stay in Becon hills." not providing any more information i continue going through my draws.

"has this got to do with the new pack?" at that i freeze. "i knew they where here the moment they stepped into town." giving him a weary eye i stop what i'm doing. "you know them don't you?"

nodding i scrunch up the shirt in my hands. "yes, and if i don't leave then someones going to get hurt"

"by someone do you mean Scott?"

"i mean everyone. not just the pack." the smiles that grows on his face is reassuring, strangely.

"Scott can look after himself. we all can. and if you do leave, do you really think they'll go?" thinking it over i look away. "no pack like them can just leave when there's a challenge like a true alpha." i knew that it was true.

i was grasping at straws with the idea that if i left they would follow. "at least if you stayed you'd be able to help."

"help with what?" dropping the shirt i run a hand through my hair.

"you could join the pack, join us again." the the mention of joining a pack my gut twists. something pulls inside of me and i have to turn away to hide my look of disgust. 

"i can't. Scott doesn't want me in his pack anyway,"

"how do you know that?"

"because if he did he would be the one here now." I've stumped him there.

"the guys where wondering where you had gotten to, Stiles said that you had ran off like something had spooked you." well that's going to be hard to explain.

"can you cover for me?" he pushes off of the doorway.

"that depends, what am i covering for?"

"your saving me from answering a lot of questions about an old enemy." huffing he leaves the room.

"i'll think about it." relaxing i start to fix up my clothes, placing them back into my draws.


	3. The 6 months

turning my body i fling the Lacross ball into the net, it lands with a satisfying thud. collecting up another from the shrinking pile next to me i do the same. all day i had been guiltily avoiding the group.

thinking back to Science i continue shooting goals.

 

i had left early so that i could get to class before the guys, lunch had been spent hiding in the gym and helping coach with his paperwork.

however i wasn't the first person in the classroom, which was probably for the best. from down the hallway i hear five footsteps and look over my shoulder. when i meet Scott's gaze his eyes widen.

"Isaac!" Aiden calls out and i turn away. walking into the classroom i instantly sit down next to someone, so that i have people one either side of me.

the girl that i had sat down next to gives me a funny look but doesn't object. opening my book i fiddle with my pen, feeling their gazes on me as they enter the room. i don't look as Scott sits behind me, or as Ethan stops in front of me.

"you left pretty suddenly yesterday" he says in a tone of voice that tells me he thinks something else is up.

"yeah, sorry about that"

"is everything okay?" nodding i look towards the door as a boy enters the room. behind him the girl follows. looking down at my book i push that thought back.

"yeah, everything's fine" looking up at him i smile. "i had just forgotten that i had promised Derek something yesterday. don't really want to disappoint the persons who's letting me stay at his place." he relaxes and i'm glad that he wasn't listening to my heart beat, it would defiantly had jumped over that lie.

"yeah, that a good idea" as he leaves i see the girl from before, Riley, ask to sit down next to Scott. from the corner of my eyes i see the boy do the same Ethan.

breathing deeply i focus on the teacher as he begins to write on the board. looks like i'm no longer the new kid, from the conversations around me i know that Riley and Asher started today and are the new craze.

hating the dread that pools in the bottom of my stomach i try to get over it by listening to the teachers lesson.

 

throwing another ball into the goal i cringe as the net rips, too much strength. so much for staying under the radar. "hey," tuning i nod hello to Liam. "i came out here to practice early, do you want a goalie?"

looking over his shoulder towards the club rooms i nod. "sure, i could use a challenge." collecting up the balls i give him a chance to get ready.

"i heard coach talking about new players, the two new people." lining up i scoop the ball into my net. "apparently their good enough to take you and Scott." planting my feet i put my anger into my throw.

"they'll never beat us" the ball goes flying into his stick instead of the goal. he doesn't know that i'm a werewolf yet. i had requested that they don't tell anyone, even people in their pack.

"not if you continue with this training." laughing he rolls it back to me. 

we continue going back and forth until the loud group of boys walk onto the oval. people notice us pretty quickly. my eyes find Scott, like they always do and he looks pretty happy their we're getting along.

 

placing my drink bottle down i wipe the sweat off of my head. "good job out there" Scott airs out his shirt and his scent washes over me.

unsure of what to do next i grunt and stop breathing through my nose. "thanks, i'll beat you someday though" bumping shoulders i tease him. 

"keep dreaming." he laughs. smiling i run a hand though my hair and admire his smile, it's been ages since I've seen that smile up close. he flushes and looks down at his hands. "you should"

i don't hear the rest of what he says as a loud laughs overpowers him. to my super-hearing it's almost painful. looking for the source of the noise i cringe,not only because of the laugh but because it's Ashers laugh.

Asher who is now flirting with Ethan. "Isaac?" remembering that i am still talking to Scott i nod. 

"sorry, i'll, ah, talk to you later" putting a hand on his shoulder as i pass i try not to feel guilty at the disappointed look on his face. as much as i want to go back and keep talking with him, there's something more important i need to do.

"hey" interrupting whats going on between the two i leave any thought of Scott at the back of my mind, where it normally is. "can i talk to you Ethan?" he frowns at me.

"um" when he looks back to Asher i follow his gaze with a glare. "i dont know"

"don't worry, it's for the best." grabbing his arm i pull him away.

"really dude? i was really starting to hit off there" pulling a disgusted face i sop on the far edge of the oval, out of hearing.

"no, your not"

"what do you mean i'm not?" changing his posture he gets defensive.

"just, Just" sighing i step back. "just do me a favor and stay away from him." we both look back at Asher who is now huddled with Riley, undoubtedly listening in on the conversation.

"why" he snaps sharply. "you've been acting weird ever since yesterday morning. anything you want to tell me?"

"can't you just trust me? you need to stay away from him." he doesn't look convinced.

"no, right now i don't really trust you." i open my mouth to answer but nothing comes out. "you left for six months and when you come back your fine. your fine and everything goes back to normal. but then those two show up and your acting all weird."

i can feel them listening and watching. "it's not like you where very open with us before but now it's like you don't tell us anything. i would have thought you would have been open at least because of the pack. but i had hoped that you would talk to me because i'm your friend." 

feeling guilty i look away. "and i can respect if you don't want to talk to me but if somethings happening and it effects me i need to know" we fall in a tense silence.

sighing i look around us, people are starting to watch us argue. "fine" turning towards the woods i let him know to follow. "but not here" running off i don't wait for him to follow.

 

i don't slow down until i'm sure that no one can reach us. once i'm sure we're far enough i slow to a stop and wait for him to catch up. 

"okay what's going on?" Ethan jogs into the clearing looking slightly worried.

"you can't tell anyone about this okay?" he nods and edges me on. "okay, where to start" i murmur to myself.

"how about you start with what happened after you left?" nodding i begin to explain.

"as you already know, i went to Paris with Chris. when we where there it was just me and him, i didn't have a pack and he didn't have backup. so we had to help each other. he would teach me to use and hide my wolf side."

"i noticed that you hardly showed any wolf signs while you here here." he points out.

"i learnt pretty quickly that i had to hide anything out of the ordinary or the hunters would find me."

"you sound like you speak from experience." nodding i begin to pace.

"about three months in i was running in the forest when they found me. they had been monitoring the area and had noticed my unusually long running periods." 

pausing i think over what i'm about to say next. "i would have been killed if they hadn't saved me. Riley and Asher where the first ones to find me wounded and dying in the forest. but it was the Alpha that got rid of the hunters. the fourth, Seth, healed me. if it wasn't for them i would have died."

lifting up the bottom of my shirt i show him the scar going down my torso. "i don't know why but it won't heal. i was in their debt, injured, unable to defend myself, and i needed a pack. so when they asked if i wanted to join i couldn't refuse." 

lowering my shirt i turn away. "it took a while for me to heal, a month total. during that time they found out about the things i could do. once Jasper, the Alpha, knew that i had a strong connection with the bonds, he started to take advantage of it." fiddling my thumbs i want to rush through what i have to stay next, but i know that i can't.

"strong connection with the bonds?"

"yeah, i can send and receive emotions through the bond that ties the pack., remember when i told you that i could tell what the others in the pack where feeling?"

he nods, remembering what i had told him before i left. "he found it to be a pretty good way of controlling his betas." Ethan deeply sucks in, realizing what i'm implying. "at first i complied. he was helping me so i helped him. but then things got out of control." 

stopping my pacing i watch for his reaction. "there where eight of us in the pack then. when i started refusing to influence them, Jasper used his Alpha voice. forcing me to force them to do things. they left the pack and ran, i helped them."

"why didn't you leave?" sitting down on a fallen over log her watches me intensely.

"because of Asher, we started dating after not long. i don't know why, but i suppose it's because i was still reeling from Allison's death and needed someone. he happily offered." almost too keenly. 

"i'm guessing that went badly?"

"it was fine to begin with, but then Jasper would start using him against me, leverage, it got worse when i found out that Asher was in on it all." sighing i run a hand through my hair. "it was around then that Chris left. i started to loose any order, or sence."

"why didn't you leave the pack?'

"i tried to, but he wouldn't let me. Alphas can do that, if they have a strong enough connection to their betas. and since Jasper saved me from dying so he had an especially strong hold on me." looking away i sigh. "he still does."

"your still in his pack?" he looks furious. 

"he wont let me leave. i came back here to escape him, but"

"they've followed you here."

"yes" finishing the story i wait for his reaction.

"that son of a bitch." he growls. "he forced you to control his betas, forced you to stay in his pack and played with your emotions by having on of them make a fake relationship with you and using that relation against you." 

summoning it up in a sentence he rises to his feet, fists clenched. "how dare he" growling Ethan half transforms.

"i was planing on leaving but Derek talked me out of it, so i suppose running is not an option."

"no, no running. we are here and we are going to help you."

"no" stepping forwards i stop his rant. his teeth retract as he waits. "you are not going to tell anyone about what I've just said."

"why not? we can help"

"no you can't. i don't want any of you to get involved in this. i don't want anyone else to get hurt"

"we can defend ourselves!"

"i don't care" staring each other down we fall into a silence. "look, if i need help i will ask. but until then promise me one thing. don't tell anyone" he doesn't answer straight away.

"fine, only if you promise to come to me with everything. and the second things go bad i'm stepping up."

"deal"

"come on, lets head back" relaxing we walk away. "race you" taking a head start Ethan sprints off.

feeling like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders i follow after him with a smile.


	4. Pack meeting

the sun was setting by the time we got back to the school, everything had cleared out, save for the pack on the oval still practicing. "Ethan, Isaac!" Aiden is the first to see us as we walk out of the woods.

"about time you guys got back," Danny drops the ball he was holding, opting instead to walk over to us.

"however Danny would be quite the good choice" i whisper to Ethan and he elbows me.

"sorry, we got a bit sidetracked" he raises his voice so that the group can hear him.

"is everything alright?" Danny instantly picks up on Ethan's sour mood. 

"fine" he shakes his head and gravitates closer to the boy.

"you guy's left pretty suddenly after training." Scott moves to his usual spot in the front of the group.

"yeah, Coach thought you had bailed on him. he gave you detention tomorrow after school" leaning on his stick Stiles tries to look cool, but fails.

"you guys stuck around" changing the subject i look around the group i front of me.

"yeah, you guys left your stuff so we figured you'd be coming back" Aiden points over his shoulder to our bottles and sticks on the bleachers.

"we weren't expecting to be so long" Ethan frowns at me but doesn't say anything.

"where did you guys go anyway?" stiles asked the question they where all wondering.

"Isaac wanted to race me to see who's faster. of course i won" scoffing i turn away.

"you had a head start" its obvious they don't completely believe us but let the subject drop.

"anyway, Derek wanted to have a pack meeting. Lyida and Liam are already there." i think i already know what that meeting's about.

"if your a werewolf your running to Derek's place. my jeep is not big enough to take all of you." laughing, Danny and Stiles fist bump as everyone splits up as they go and collect their things.

"is everything alright?" Scott walks up next to me and fall in time with my steps.

"yeah, why wouldn't it be?" forcing a smile i don't look at him and instead focus on collecting my bottle and stick.

"you should join us, at the meeting." grabbing my bag i think about it for a moment. it's not like i'm joining their pack, i'm just going to one of their get together. their nothing pulling at my gut, telling me not to go. but that's probably a bad thing. if Jasper's not stopping me from going it's probably because he figures it can benefit him.

turning to tell him i can't go i'm confronted with a hopeful look and puppy eyes. eyes that i can never say no to. "sure, i'm going there anyway" the words are out before i even know what i'm saying.

the smile on his face makes it worth it however.

"Isaac!" Ethan yells. "i'll race you, fair game this time."

"your on!"

 

Scott's POV

Isaac and Ethan raced off before anyone could stop them. i stand there looking after them longingly, even though i know its stupid. i wish Isaac was that close with me, we where really close before he left and now that he's back, it's like we're strangers.

"you wouldn't have to mope if you'd actually talked to him." Stiles picks up on my thoughts.

"or just grab him and kiss the living daylights out of him," i can't tell weather or not Danny is joking. 

"that is probably the worst idea." slinging my bag over my shoulder i turn towards the woods.

"i think it might actually work." Aiden follows me into the woods as Stiles and Danny leave to the car. "considering that your both to dense to do anything. something like that might kick you into action." ending the conversation there he runs off.

confused i stand there for a moment before following him. this crush is going to be the death of me.

 

making it to the house before the car i don't wait up for them. finding everyone in the main room my eyes instantly go to Isaac. he's smiling softly, a smile that i have not seen in ages. the smile that melts my insides.

he hasn't noticed me but the others have. "about time you got here" Lyida complains. "you have werewolf speed and yet you still manage to be late"

"Stiles and Danny aren't even here yet and your saying i'm late?" collapsing into the empty chair i fire back.

"they just got here" Isaac informs with out look up from something Aiden is showing him on his phone. he must have been listening for them because my hearing doesn't pick up on the car until one of the doors slam shut.

"about time you got here" Derek addresses when Stiles walks in with Danny following behind him.

"sorry sourwolf, but we don't have super speed like the rest of you do." expecting Stiles to come and take up the second half of the chair i shuffle over. but he doesn't, instead he goes straight to Derek to stand next to him. seeing my sly smile he ignores me.

"everyone's here now" Liam counts off the heads and gives a funny look when he sees Isaac. we haven't out right told him that Isaac is a werewolf, but he has probable cause to assume so.

"good, we have to discuss the new pack in town" the change is instant, the mood shifts. on the floor Ethan sits up a little straighter, shifting slightly in front of Isaac almost protectively. Isaac glares and kicks him.

jealously curls inside of me at their close reaction and i have to tear my eyes away. i'm not the only to have noticed their reaction Aiden is giving them a weird look, everyone else is focused on Derek.

"they haven't posed as any new threat but i think we should keep an eye on them in case they start something." there is a murmur of agreement.

"as long as they stay away from us and don't hurt anyone they should be fine, right?" being our voice of reason Danny speaks up. Ethan grumbles something and Isaac kicks him again, this time everyone notices. Derek raises an eyebrow at them, but they don't offer any explanation.

"how do we know that they haven't already hurt someone?" Ethan instead says. "we'd be forced to step in wouldn't we" he look to me and i nod, obliviously please by the answer.

"we can't attack them if they don't provoke us. and as far as we know they don't pose any threat." Isaac moves his foot closer to Ethan like he's threatening to kick him again, but the boy stays quiet.

"those two new kids at school" Stiles starts, his sleuthing brain moving into action. "their probably in the pack right?"

"probably, new kids are never good news" everyone looks towards Aiden and Ethan, most then looking away guiltily. this time Isaac straightens up protectively, defending them. i have to look away but my attention i drawn back when one of them lets out a choked noise. Aiden is looking at Isaac with an astonished look.

"then you should stay away from them" Isaac suggests, turning blind eye to Aiden's look.

"we all should." when i give him the look he flushes. 

"that's easy for me." Liam answers truthfully. "the only place i really see them is Lacrosse training."

"still, we don't want any unwanted problems so try to stay out of each others way." nods answer my plea.

Stiles jumps as his phone pings, nearly falling into Derek. Derek's arms hover around his shoulder, unsure of what to do. stiles doesn't seem to mind and leans into him while he fishes his phone out of his pocket.

"dad's wondering where i am." opening the device he types a quick reply. "after everything that's happened he doesn't like me out alone when it gets dark."

"you could stay the night" Derek offers, although it sound pretty creepy. "why don't all of you stay here for tonight?" this is a first. Derek's normally trying to get rid of us at the first chance he gets.

"really?" everyone is thinking the same, from the looks their giving him. "well maybe your not so bad after all sourwolf." Stiles continues typing to his father and doesn't move from his position of leaning against Derek. 

sending a message to mum i see Isaac and Derek making face at each other over the top of my phone.

"I've got the Pizza covered" Lyida announces, turning off her phone.

"i'll grab some drinks." Isaac gets up and Aiden copies his movements.

"i'll help"

"dibs choosing the movie!" Liam and Stiles both dive for the t.v cabinet. 

"ow!" Stiles complains as he lands on Liam's elbow. "Stupid bony werewolf" muttering curses he rolls away.

"don't break anything you two" Derek chastises. 

"do you mean objects?" Stiles groans as he pushes himself up. "or bones."

"anything" flopping down onto the couch he looks like he's starting to regret offering his place up to a group of teenagers.

"i can't stay, my parents want me home." Danny stands up and stretches.

"i'll drop you off" jumping up Ethan follows Danny to the door. once they've left Isaac and Aiden re-enter the room carrying cans of fizzy drinks.

"who wants what?" Derek takes the top can and opens it without looking. when he takes a drink his face screws up.

"pass the coke" Stiles catches the can Isaac throws to him.

"yup!" Catching whatever is thrown to him Liam continues going through the DVD's.

"Scott?" Isaac offers me a lemonade and a fanta.

"thanks" when i take the lemonade our fingers brush. passing the shiver that runs down my spine as something from the cold drink, i offer a smile. returning it he takes a gulp of the fanta, the motion causing his shirt to ride up and expose the bottom of his stomach.

this is going to be a long night.


	5. Sleepover

"man, i am stuffed" Liam pats his stomach after his sixth slice of pizza.

"same" Stiles grabs another piece and stuffs it into his mouth.

"you'll get fat if you keep eating like that" Aiden says without any real enthusiasm.

"that's never going to happen." he says replies with a mouthful. "i just don't put on weight."

"lucky" Isaac mumbles.

"here try this on" Derek walks into the room and throws a shirt at Stiles. we don't have any clothes to get changed into, besides our sweaty cloths that we had changed into after training.

Liam has a spare change of clothes in his bag, don't know why, and Ethan is bring clothes back for Aiden. "i don't have anything that'll fit you Scott. Isaac might have something though," Isaac, wearing Isaac's shirt.

"i'll go find something,"

"you may want to go with him." Stiles' head popes out the top of Derek's shirt.

"yeah, it may take a while to find a shirt the right size." derek joins in. with everyone's eyes on us i can't say no. the only comfort i have is that Isaac is as red as i am.

"yeah, sure" standing up i follow him up the stairs.

his room his neat and tidy. it reminds me of someone who is ready to go at a moments notice. "i should have something that fits you." since his back is turned to me he can't see the way i breath in deeply, taking in his scent.

"here" turning he offers me a familiar blue shirt.

"thanks" neither of us seem to know what to do as we stand there awkwardly. "i'm ah, i'm going to get changed over there" inclining his head to the other side of the room he holds up another shirt. as i nod i turn away respectively.

from the direction i'm turned to i can see Isaac's back in the mirror. the sensible part of me knows that i should look away, the other part can't take my eyes away. once the shirts off everything goes down.

knowing that i'll have to start moving or it'll look suspicious i pull my top off. slipping his top on i find my eyes drawn back to the mirror, looking at his still bare torso i miss the way his head turns to look over his shoulder. 

his shirt falls and he turns around. copying his movements i feel my necklace tug, caught on the back of the shirt. bending my arms and attempting to untangle it i wriggle. "do you want some help?" Isaac can't hide the amusement out of his voice.

"yeah." turning back around i bend my neck to let him reach the chain. "all of these werewolf abilities and i can't untangle my own necklace." i try to laugh away my nerves. 

"don't worry, i find myself saying that everyday." his fingers keep brushing the back of my neck and every time they do, small shivers are sent down my spine. i watch him in the reflection, watch his peaceful face.

he's focused on what he's doing and i can't help to stare. stare at his calm face, he looks vulnerable. it's at a time like this this that i realize how many layers and masks he has up. "where did you get this necklace from?"

"Allison gave it to me, i keep it because it reminds me of her" he hums in response.

"i know what you you mean, my ex gave me a bracelet once, he said it didn't mean anything but it reminded me of him."

"him?" i resist the urge to clear my throat as my voice goes an octave higher.

"yeah, him" my stomach flutters but settles when Isaac steps away. "i should get back" leaving in a hurry he disappears through the door, leaving me standing there.

he likes guys.

grinning like an idiot i follow him back downstairs. this night just got so much better.

 

Isaac's POV

after the fourth movie everyone was starting to fall asleep, including Scott. Him and i where squished together on the couch. since we where the last ones changed we where given the last spot on the couch. 

which i really don't want right now. he probably thinks that i'm some kind of freak, a freak that likes guys. a head falls on my shoulder and i flinch, but the movement isn't enough to stir him.

from across the room Ethan coughs to catch my attention. promptly raising and eyebrow he asks an unspoken question. rolling my eyes i shake my head. "you took a while to drop Danny off," i ask loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough to wake the others. we're the only one's awake.

"don't you even start," Smiling smugly i sit back. "you took a while to get changed" my smile falls.

"yeah," looking down at my hands i fiddle my thumbs. "Scott found out that i like guys," i wish i had a way to stop my stomach from churning. 

"that's a good thing right?" i don't answer him. "right?"

"can't you two quieten down a little?" Lyida hisses from her own couch. since she's the only girl she was given a couch all to herself.

"how long have you been awake?" with my super eyesight i can see her looking between us on the other side of the room.

"long enough to know that you two are hopeless little gays." Ethan and i share a look and don't argue.

"lets just go to sleep." turning away from him i close my eyes.

"we're talking about this tomorrow" he warns.

"we all are." Lyida includes herself before we both drift off.

 

"do you want to wake them up or should i?" is the first thing i hear when i begin to wake up the next morning.

"i'm not touching him, unlike the rest of you i don't heal quickly and grumpy morning Scott is not a good idea." the voice obviously belongs to Stiles.

"Isaac's no better, he almost took my head off once" groaning i shake my head and open my crusted eyes.

"you shouldn't of tried to wake me up at 5 on a weekend" swatting at them for some space i rub the sleep out of my eyes.

it's not until i raise my arm that i realize the weight on my side. in my sleep haze it takes me a moment to register that the weight on my side is Scott, and another moment to figure out why he's sleeping on me.

"now that Isaac's awake he can do it" Aiden is the first to back away.

"do what?" sitting up i try not to wake the sleeping boy on my arm.

"wake Scott up." looking down at him i hesitate. 

"do i have to?"

"you have school in half an hour and he needs to get home" Derek calls over his shoulder from the kitchen.

"school?"

"yes, you know the hell hole that consumes all of our energy and time?" Stiles introduces his normal level of sarcasm into the day.

"yeah." i had forgotten about school, i had forgotten about everything in fact. "hey, Scott" moving my arm i attempt to shake him away. "time to get up"

"i don't want to" he mumbles and turns further into me.

"ah, well" spluttering as my face heats up. "you don't really have a choice." getting no reply i look to the rest for help. they either ignore me or reply with pity looks. "Scott" i whine, my arm's going to go dead."

"sorry" turning away from me he slowly sits up. "what time is it?" rubbing his eyes he stretches, raising his arms above his head and showing of his mussels. turning into the couch arm i hide my lap from view.

"half to, you may all want to get back and ready for school now." Derek walks back into the room with a slice of toast in his mouth, Stiles follows behind. 

"Half to? i'm so going to be late." jumping up he collects his things. "Stiles?"

"don't worry, I've got you" the two boys meet at the door.

"see you at school!" once they've left it's just the twins, Derek and I, Lyida must have left early.

"you are impossible." Ethan places a hand on my shoulder. 

"no he's just helplessly stubborn and won't admit his crush to Scott" Aiden teams up with his twin as they make their way to the door.

"see you at school" i call to their backs.

"their right though, if you would just admit it to Scott everything wouldn't be awkward."

"things aren't awkward." frowning i turn around on the chair, to face him.

"for you maybe not." ending the conversation he leaves the room.


	6. The meeting

as the siren goes overhead i smile, it's been a quick day and all i have now is Lacrosse training. my good mood has been following me around all day. maybe it's because i woke up with my crush using me as a pillow.

"you have training right?"Lyida waits for me as i pack away my pencils. all day she was pretty set on talking about Scott and i found myself gladly complying.

"yeah, with the game we have coming up coach wants us training at every moment we can." the book makes a loud noise when it closes and a couple of people look our way.

"that new boy is on the team isn't he?" when she talks she looks over my shoulder and i know shes looking at Asher.

"yeah, got in the instant he showed of his mussels." at that her lip twitches.

"he does have some quite nice arms."

"Lyida" i hiss and she looks away with a smile.

"i can admire can't i?" giving her a knowing look i turn away to get my back. in doing so i see him looking at us, accidentally catching his eye.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Spinning back around I pretend like nothing just happened.

"You bet," splitting up out the door we head of in different directions, her to the parking lot and me to the oval. Everybody clears out the school pretty quickly. Five minuets and the hallways are bare. Following the usual hall ways I speed walk to the changing rooms.

Riley follows behind me and it's not until we're a hallway away that he speeds up. "You know it would hurt to say hello," turning the bend I almost walk right into his chest. How did he get there so fast?

"Move" I step to go around him and he copies, blocking me.

"What? I came to say hello and that how you respond?" Gritting my teeth I attempt to get past him with not success.

"What do you want?"

"I told you what I want, to say hello." He's taller then me but not by much. However when he leans over me it's like he's a whole head taller.

"You've said hello. Can I go now?" This time when I go to walk past him he lets me, only to grab my arm once I'm level with him.

"You shouldn't be so short with me Isaac. You don't want something bad to happen do you?" His grip on me is strong and I can't pull away. We stare each other down in a silent competition.

"Isaac!" Scott's voice cuts through the tense silence.

"Is everything alright here?" Stiles instantly notices the tense atmosphere around us. Riley raises an eyebrow at me, expecting me to answer the question.

"Yeah, everything fine" pulling out of his grip I continue walking. "Coach isn't going to keep waiting for us." They eye each other and I wait for them to catch up at the changing rooms. "Are you coming?"

"Yep, don't need coach on our backsides again" Stiles pulls Scott away.

"Attention everyone! The game is in three weeks so I need all of you at training, no skipping!" His voice booms over everyone else. "Lahey, Steiner! You have detention after training." Everyone snickers.

"Got it coach" navigating my way through the packed changing rooms I walk up to my locker.

 

"One more lap and then you can all go home!" Everyone's puffing and completely out of breath, but coach still calls for more. "Except you two, you have to meet me in my office." He points to Ethan and I before we can run off.

"Why do we even have detention anyway?"

"Who knows, it's coach." We jog along together in silence.

Half way along the cross country track and Ethan breaks the silence. "Riley's been staring at you for the past hundred meters. I think he wants something" looking ahead I make no move to look back.

"Yeah, I noticed that" turning the corner I get a glimpse of someone hiding in the forest. My breath catches and something pulls in my gut.

"You saw that right." Nodding I slow down.

"I need to talk to them, find out what they want." He slows to my pace.

"alone?" no one is around us because we're so far ahead. Riley is only a couple of hundred meters away and will undoubtedly follow me into the trees.

"don't worry, just on't tell anyone where I've gone."

"what am i supposed to say then?" he calls out after me as i break off into the trees.

 

the further i walk the thicker the trees get, until i'm positive that no one can see or hear me. "you seem to have quite the number of friends here" Jasper walks out from behind a thick trunk.

"what do you want Jasper?" he is old but his looks don't show it. if you where to see him walking down the street one day you would assume he's a fit man in his mid twenties. i don't know his exact age but i'm willing to guess forties.

"the same thing I've always wanted, for you to be in my pack." out from behind me Riley walks out and joins us.

"i am in your pack." i spit. "i can't leave" 

"no." he stops. "i want you to be in my pack. i want you to help us and to fight with us."

"fight?"

"if it comes to that"

"come on Isaac," Riley whines and places an arm on my shoulder, leaning on me. "it'll be fun" roughly i shrug him away.

"no, i ran so that i could get away from you." they both laugh like I've told a joke.

"i thought you lead us here because you wanted us to take on the pack?" my blood runs cold. "you know the true alpha."

"your not going to touch Scott" they share a look that churns my stomach.

"just Scott? so we can get rid of the rest of the pack as long as we leave Scott alone." he grins.

"you can't touch any of them"

"you see Isaac, that is where you are wrong. There is nothing stopping me from hurting one of them, especially those humans."

"nothing except me." standing straighter i puff out my chest in an attempt to look like a threat.

"and you can't beat all four of us at the same time." neither of us move. "we both want something and i have the perfect solution to getting it." he opens his arms like he's asking for a hug.

"why don't you just make this easy on yourself and listen to him?" Riley moves to stand next to Jasper, looking at me in pity. i hate that look.

"join the pack, be a member in my pack and i will leave your precious friends alone." it's an ultimatum. if i don't say yes he'll hurt them, kill them.

"it's the only solution that gets everyone what they want." Riley points out.

"how do i know you'll stick to your word?"

"because." he starts. "you'll be able to know everything that we do, being a member of the pack and everything. all you have to do is stop fighting me, fighting our bond." they both wait expectantly for my answer.

"you should't underestimate Scott and his pack. they've dealt with far worse then whatever you can give them." obviously they did not expect that answer.

"my offer stands, you know how to find me if you change your mind." his face falls into a heated glower. sneering at me he turn and running of into the trees he leave Riley and i alone.

"you must be really stupid to challenge us" contrary to his words his face looks impressed.

"maybe."

"why are you so against being in this pack anyways? you seemed to enjoy it before." he muses, referring back to when we where together.

"no, i only stuck with you guys because i had to."

"sure" he smirks, not believing me.

"it's not my idea to have you back in the pack, but now that it's started. i must say i love a challenge." a bad feeling grows in my stomach.

"if you even try something on them i'll" walking forwards i raise an arm.

"you can try." smiling he turns around. "this should be fun," waving over his shoulder he runs away into the woods. running my hands through my hair i breath out heavily. crying out i turn and punch a tree.

why couldn't they just leave me alone?

the sun has already started to set, detention is definitely over by now. running off in the different direction i go straight home.


	7. Suspicions

"you owe me an explanation." Ethan falls in step with me the moment i enter the school. "and you owe me one for the covering i had to do."

"they gave me an ultimatum. join their pack or they'll attack your's" lowering my voice i eyes the people who pass us.

"please tell me you said no."

"i did, they took it as a challenge and Jasper said the offers still on the table." he goes quiet as he goes over what that means. 

"this should be interesting. It's been a while since someone's challenged us."

"no" stopping i turn to face him. "you promised not to get involved, remember?" sighing he pulls me to the side of the hallway.

"i can't help if they involve me. and i will fight back if they as much as look at us the wrong way."

"and go against Scott's orders?" 

"Scott doesn't give us orders,"

"well then what are they? suggestions?" i fire back, suddenly angry. a whole load of emotions flow over me, not my emotions though. Emotions through the bond. stepping away i run a hand through my hair, pushing them away and attempting to close off the connection. most of the time i try to keep the connections closed. "sorry"

"class started two minuets ago." a teacher walks down the now empty hallway.

"we where just going" when i look to Ethan he's looking at me in worry. "aren't we?"

"yeah," he looks between us. "yeah we where" looking please she continues walking. "by the way, you have detention after school with coach." Ethan whispers before eyeing me and splitting off.

 

"hey," Scott addresses as he slips in next to me on the lunch table. Aiden moves across on the other side of me to make room. cautiously i make space between us, so that i'm not touching Scott.

"dude, you have got to stop pulling that disappearing trick." Stile pushes Danny over as he sits down opposite me. 

"yeah, coach is going to blow a fuse if you keep disappearing before the end of practice." Danny regrettably moves over.

"don't worry. i'm not planing on missing any more practice." i thought i would have been used to Scott's overwhelming scent by now. but with him sitting next to me, so close, i can't stop grinning.

"where did you go anyway? Ethan said you took a wrong turn and got lost during the run." Aiden looks at his twin as he takes a gulp of water.

"a wrong turn?" Lyida walks up to the table. "not that i would know because i don't do the cross country. but how can you take a wrong turn on a gravel track that only goes one way?" a silence falls and i begin to fidget in my seat.

"there's a track that leads off into the woods, i wanted to see where it went." when i give Lyida a pained look she smiles smugly.

"anyway." Stiles breaks the silence. "i heard the two new kids talking." at that everyone snaps to attention and leans forwards. "i think their planning something."

"should you really be talking about this here?" Danny hisses and looks up past Scott, Aiden and I. already knowing who he's looking at i keep my eyes forwards as the rest turn in their seats to look. 

"your right." Scott turns back to the group. "pack meeting. tonight." everyone but me nods.

"I'll text Derek" Stiles eagerly garbs his phone, like he was just looking for an excuse to text him.

"will you be there, Isaac?" Lyida draws attention to the way i turn into myself at the mention of a pack meeting.

"i can't make it, Detention with coach." i get a few pity looks. "not that it would matter" standing up i step out from under the table. 

"Isaac" Scott moves to stand up and follow me, but i stop him with a look.

"I've got to get to class." walking away i smoother the churning feeling in my gut.

 

Scott's POV

"have you asked him yet?" Aiden questions and i share a look with Stiles.

"no, i haven't had a chance," I have been planning on asking Isaac if he wants to join our pack. without much success.

"well you might want to find one soon." Ethan gets up and follows Isaac off. i get the feeling that their not telling us everything, and i don't like it.

Stiles' phone pings and quicker the i could see it's in his hand. "Derek says that we can swing by after school."

"i suppose i'll see you all then." Lyida struts off.

"I'll tell Liam." looking around for him i get up myself. spotting him walking behind a corner i jog off in his direction.

 

"Liam" i find him crouched down behind an island stone wall. the moment i open my mouth he pulls me down to hide next to him.

"quiet"

why? i mouth. peering over the wall he points to two figures. Riley and Asher. sharing a wide eyed look i get comfortable before using my hearing to listen in.

"tonight?" Riley sucks on a lollipop and it makes a loud poping noise when she pulls it out.

"i hate school" Asher sneers. "so why does he want us to come here after hours?"

"you'll be here anyway, detention remember?" detention, Isaac. a bad feeling grows in me.

"and who's fault is that?"

"oh stop complaining, if your lucky you'll get that fight you've been wanting." she playfully slaps his chest. "and if your even luckier, that little boy toy of your's will take us up on that offer." she lets out a playful chuckle.

"don't worry, he'll cave soon." they both walk off, talking between themselves until my hearing fails.

"you heard all of that right?" Liam confirms and i nod.

"we have a pack meeting after school, Stiles heard something similar and we need to talk about it." getting up i lead him to class.

"they said their going to do something during detention after school. doesn't Isaac have detention after school?"

"yeah, that's what i'm worried about."

'i don't want him to get hurt' is what is left unsaid.

 

"who, is that?" Danny looks the substitute detention teacher up and down.

"I've never seen him before." Scott eyes him but otherwise doesn't pay much attention. "must be new."

"probably suspicious. they always are" Stiles doesn't even look up at him. too busy texting someone.

"is it just me, or does Isaac look," Scott turns back to the two. "afraid?"

"its probably just because he has to be stuck in a room with an enemy for a whole three hours." Danny closes his locker and locks it.

"three hours?" Stiles' neck snaps up.

"yeah, since he skipped the first detention Coach tippled it. and brought Asher down with him." Danny chuckles to himself.

"are you guys ready?" Liam walks up to us with his back slung over his shoulder.

"we where just waiting for Danny" Stiles turns off his phone and slips it into his back pocket. "and now that he's finally gotten his stuff together we can leave." Danny rolls his eyes but follows Stiles anyway.

as i walk past the detention room i look in. Isaac is sitting at the front, tapping his pencil on the table impatiently. Asher is two seats behind him, smirking at Isaac's back.

the bad feeling in my stomach grows.


	8. Attack

"where's Isaac?" Derek looks out side before closing the door behind Danny.

"detention" Liam drops down into his usual chair.

"with Asher." Stiles points out.

"which is why we need to speed this meeting up." i pace the room. "we heard them talking, planning something."

"their going to do something at the school. today after school during the detention." Liam recites back what we had previously heard.

"that's what i heard." Stiles leans forwards. "something about breaking into something at the school."

"wait, you mean something like the administration office?" Lyida suddenly looks very interested in the conversation.

"do you know something?" Aiden leans forwards on his chair.

"i heard them talking about it during art. i asked Isaac to listen in and he said they where talking about the reception lady."

"the reception lady? you mean that old grandma." Ethan snickers.

"what could they want in the office?" ignoring Ethan's comment i ask a more serious question.

"that's what we need to find out" Derek has his serious face on.

"your not seriously suggesting we break into the school after hours?" Lyida's face falls. "because when has that ever worked out?" the rest of us cringe.

"doesn't matter, we can't leave Isaac there to fend for himself." shaking my head i begin to pace again.

"sit down would you?" Aiden watches me. "your making me nervous just sitting here" instead of sitting down i stop pacing and settle for fidgeting on the spot.

"sorry but, do we all agree that we need to do something?" nods answer my question.

"it's almost been two hours since school ended" Liam looks down at his watch.

"why don't we go and give Isaac a visit? his detention should be over soon" Stiles jumps up but instead of leaving, he makes his way to the draws. out he pulls a thick metal bat. "ready?"

"do we even what to know where you got that?"

"can i get one of those?" Danny look to Derek pleadingly.

"sorry, I've only got one." shrugging, Derek hides a small smile.

"don't worry, you'll have me to protect you," Ethan nudges him before standing up and flexing.

"can you two put your flirting on hold for a while?" Aiden teases his brother. "we have to get to school"

 

"it's empty" Derek look slightly surprised by the lack of people in the school.

"of course, it's a school" Stiles can't keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"we should split up, you guys should go to the office and see if their there." i look to Lyida, Liam, Danny and Ethan. "we'll go check the detention room." Stiles, Derek, Aiden and i keep going down the hallway while the other go left.

"i'm not sure i like this silence." Aiden glances behind us.

"i thought it was just me" Stiles sounds revealed that someone else is feeling the same way he is. 

"don't be so paranoid." Derek keep his eyes forwards and his posture relaxed but his nose keeps twitching.

breathing in deeply i get a mixture of smells, but one stands out. it's strong and causes me to scrunch my nose up to keep it out. "do you smell that?" beginning to speed up i follow the smell. 

"it's blood" Aiden breaths in loudly before reporting his findings.

"i smelt it at the door but now it's just getting stronger."

"you didn't want to tell us earlier?" i hiss to Derek.

"it would have only made things worse." he doesn't look at me when he answers, eyes peeled forwards, looking for something.

"why don't you just follow your noses and find the source of the blood?" Stiles interrupts out bickering. breathing in again i find the scent. it's strangely familiar, and that's not a good thing.

"lets go" the further we walk the faster i get, recognizing the path we are taking.

when we turn down the hallway and see the detention room's door open i can't help as my nerves jump. jogging towards it i go straight in, only to find it deserted. "where are they?" Stiles holds his bat over his shoulder.

"is this the right room?" Derek enters cautiously, looking around and waiting for a surprise attack. 

"yeah, but there's no one here?" Aiden flicks the teachers name place over.

"well that wasn't very nice" the four of us spin to the door. it takes me a moment to recognize the substitute detention teacher.

"where's Isaac?" aware that he is currently guarding the only way out of this room i prepare for a fight of some kind.

"not here, that's for sure"

"who are you?" Derek angles himself so that he's in front of Stiles.

"my name is Jasper, but you may call me Mr Robinson." smiling his eyes flash a deep red color. the moment he does so Aiden and Derek show their claws.

"what have you done with Isaac?" Aiden look about ready to pounce. Jasper looks at him but otherwise doesn't answer.

"why are you here?" playing the diplomat Derek takes charge.

"well, i am the detention teacher."

"i mean Becon Hills,"

"we followed a scent and found this nice town. we don't want any trouble, unless you do?" he eyes the two pairs of claws.

"no" stepping forwards i glare at them until they retract their claws. "but if you cause any trouble in Becon hills we will step in." i glow my own red eyes at them to challenge dominance.

"don't worry, we wouldn't want to trouble the true alpha" the smirk on his face tells another story.

"if you don't want any trouble then tell us where Isaac is" Stiles steps out of Derek shadow.

"i don't know where he is" the hitch in his heart bean is loud and clear.

"what did you do with him?" Aiden gets closer, almost taking up the guys personal space. he doesn't get an answer. "i'll only ask one more time. where is Isaac?"

"i wish i could say i didn't want this." Jasper moves faster then Aiden and next thing i know he's been thrown across the room into a table. "actually, no. no i don't" Derek charges and i know that there's a fight coming. 

Derek and i team up on his but somehow he manages to deflect both of us with one arm. no matter what direction i go to attack he blocks, without even looking.

"i told them this would happen" Stiles murmurs as he hold his bat up, ready to swing. when he brings it down Jasper catches it, leaving on side of his vulnerable. seeing this Derek goes in for the attack.

that was his mistake, using supernatural strength Stiles is thrown into Derek and they go into the lockers outside the classroom. taking my chance i swipe at his torso and chest, pushing his back out of the classroom.

Aiden instantly fills in Derek's spot and manages to get in a few good swipes after mine. suddenly he grabs both of your wrists, immobilizing them. "that's the last time i let you do something like that" we are thrown with amazing force into Derek as he makes it to his feet.

while we try to untangle ourselves he turns to Stiles. licking his lips Stiles raises the bat, barely looking nervous. "you take one step closer and i'll" raising an eyebrow he does just that.

"hey!" Ethan yells from down the hallway. "leave our pack alone"

"looks like your reinforcements have arrived." another growl answers from the other side of the hallway. "and so have mine" Asher and Riley walk down to stand behind their alpha. 

"looks like you found yourself a fight!" Riley looks excited.

"not much of one though." Asher does not look impressed.

"doesn't matter" Jasper goes to grab Stiles but Derek was ready. we i fight everything else zones out. my brain works fast and my limbs faster.

 

I am thrown back into the knocked over lockers and land next to a struggling Liam. Across the room Derek is standing protectively in front of Stiles, and Lydia is helping a wounded Aiden up off the floor.

we aren't t outnumbered three to six. But we are still being thrown around like rag dolls. "What do we do Scott?" Liam holds a healing arm. everyone is being beaten badly, we can't get nay upper hand. 

"We need to get out of here," standing up i stagger forwards, more exhausted then injured.

"Oh, your not going anywhere" Jasper muses and easily throws me back into the locker. Snarling he shows his teeth and claws, his red eyes glowing dangerously. Another growl meets his but it doesn't come from any of us.

Over the fallen locker a figure jumps, high and swiftly. Landing in front of me he growls at Jasper, catching the attention of all three enemy wolves. Yellow eyes glow as he challenges the Alpha.

The alpha growls back but doesn't attack. strange, he attacked us the moment we did anything threatening. there is movement, Isaac flicks out his claws the moment one of them moves forwards, a challenge. Keeping his position he bends his knees, snarling and ready to fight.

Jasper stands watching this play out as both of his betas move forwards. There's a moment of silence as the three stare each other down, waiting for the other to move. Riley makes the first move by howling at him, a howl that Isaac returns. a third joins in as Asher backs up Riley.

A louder, more dominate Alpha howl drowns all of them out, silencing them. Huffing Issac lets out a low growl. Jasper replies more aggressively before turning away with a scowl. Standing tall, he mentions to his betas and all three of them jump through the previously smashed window and out of the school.

There is silence in the room as everyone watches the boy who had just challenged the alpha. "Isaac?" pushing myself up i step forwards. Shaking his head first Isaac looks over his shoulder. he looks at me, a worried crease on his brow. He pauses for a minuet like he's making a decision, before turning and running out of the room.

"Isaac!" I run up to the window only to find silence.


	9. The deal

Isaac's POV

"you said you wouldn't attack them!" i yell the moment i enter the abandoned shack in the middle of the woods. i followed the bond that connected us here.

"i didn't. they attacked me."

"Scott wouldn't attack if you didn't give him a reason to." Asher snickers from the platform above us. he's sitting on the edge with his legs dangling over.

"he still attacked."

"and apparently didn't do very well." Seth sits down next to Asher on the platform. Seth's our healer, he doesn't do the fighting. he's more of a behind the scenes guy.

"if you hadn't stepped in i would have ended one of them" Riley looks up from cleaning her nails.

"no, your not going to hurt any of them." i say forcefully.

"and what, exactly are you going to do about it?" the question hangs in the air. "remembering that my offer is still on the table." flashing back to how badly they where being beaten before i cringe.

"if i do take your offer, you wont lay a finger on Scott or his pack."

"and you will do any thing i ask of you" i barley need to think it over, me for them.

"fine." the moment i say that and accept the pack everything improves. my eyesight, hearing body condition. i feel stronger, pushing away my pack and denying the bond had taken a bigger tole on me then i had thought.

"isn't that much better?" i hate the gleeful smile on his face.

"now that we're official pack mates again." Asher jumps down from his perch. "we can go and have some fun." slinging an arm around my shoulder he beckons Seth down.

"it's late." Shrugging him off i step away. "i have school tomorrow."

"that reminds me, i want you to check up with one of us at least once a day."

"What?" exclaiming angrily i turn on him. "i'm not some pet or a child."

"doesn't matter you are a member of this pack, an active member," sneering i turn away, knowing that i can't argue. "and another ting, never, ever challenge me again" his eyes glow red, causing me to cringe away.

"i have an idea," Riley struts forwards. "why don't we have some fun with him? since he stole ours."

"not today Riley, you all have school tomorrow." she pouts and circles around me.

"another time then."

"do you go to school?" i turn to Seth, the only sensible one out of the group.

"yeah, i started the same day these guys did." he looks over his shoulder to Jasper. "i'll make sure he gets back alive" without waiting for a response he nudges me and next thing i know we're both running away.

"I've never seen you around." i start as we run though the woods.

"yeah, i like to stay in the shadows."

"nothing new there" Seth is the only one who's been on my side, the only one i trust. which is pretty stupid considering he's Jasper's younger brother.

"it's better, i can watch and observe everyone from there."

"why don't you do something like, join the Lacrosse team?"

"i'm not athletic like the rest of you." as we approach Derek's house we slow down. "look, if you ever need anything, just look for me." when i turn to reply he's already ran off.

walking up to the house i detect a mixture of scents, the whole pack is there. for a minuet i consider leaving but the moment i step with in range i am hit with one strong emotion, worry. knowing that i can leave knowing that my friends are hurt and worried i make my up up to Derek's loft.

i don't even get a grip on the door handle before it's thrown open by a worried looking Scott. there is silence and when i look behind him i see everyone watching me. "hey"

"where did you go?" Scott practically jumps on me, wrapping his around around me neck.

"i chased them," when he lets go he grabs my hand and pulls me inside.

"and? please tell me that you didn't catch them" Ethan begs.

"they out ran me in the forest." closing the door behind me i ran my free hand though my hair. my other hand is still in Scott's, as he pulls me forwards to the group.

"what about before the fighting?" Aiden's leaning against Lydia's shoulder, still hurt from the fighting.

"Jasper sent us on a supplies trip, said he needed something for his class tomorrow." Scott drops my hand and steps away. to hide my disappointment i sit down next to Aiden. "your injured." Lydia shifts so that i can see him properly.

"slice to the shoulder, it wont heal." instantly i recognize it as Jasper's doing. Jasper has an ability like i have my empathy. he can halt the healing of a person, Aiden is an example of his power.

"can i?" gently i pull the material away, touching his skin in the process. removing the bloody cloth i reveal the almost healed skin. "it looks pretty good to me." everyone gathers around, looking over my shoulder.

"wow" Ethan pokes his brothers red skin.

"it's healing" Lydia exclaims.

"and quickly too" Stiles leans forwards in fascination. over Aiden's shoulder i see Derek watching me.

"it's pretty much better" sitting up on his own he stretches his arms out. "did you do that?"

"nah, that was all you" stepping away i allow the rest to check over him.

"i feel like i could run the whole way home." looking away i spot Liam, sitting quietly in the corner. i could feel his eyes on me from the moment i walking in. he has a look of wonder on his face when he looks at me.

"maybe you should" Derek walks around to the front of the room. "you all have school tomorrow"

"joy killer like always sourwolf." Stiles teases. "if only you had school as well,"

"imagine how much fun that would be," Danny and Stiles fist bump.

"i left that place long ago" Derek rolls his eyes.

"hey," Scott walks up next to me, brushing his shoulder against mine. "are you okay? you where gone a long time"

"yeah, i just took my time getting back" turning i face him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"you seem, different" he gives me a once over and i turn into myself.

"are you alright? you looked pretty exhausted back there" causally I change the conversation off of me and onto him. If he notices he doesn't say anything.

"yeah, i was not expecting them to be that strong." the best i can do is nod. "How did you manage to scare them away?"

"Honestly? I have no idea." Had he been listening to my heart he would have heard a little stutter over those words. "I saw you guys hurt and lost it a little."

"Don't worry I would have done the same thing." I completely believe that fact. Scott would jump in front of any of us, even if it meant his own life. "Anyway, see you tomorrow alright?" Nodding in good bye I watch his retreating back sadly.

"Would you rather tell me what that was all about today or tomorrow?" On his way out, Ethan stops next to me.

"I will catch you up tomorrow, I really need some sleep." Nodding he keeps walking like we where only saying good bye. Danny is the last one out, walking hand in hand with Ethan.

"You are hopeless. You know that right?" Derek leans on the back of the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"Scott, have you two even considered talking about your feelings."

"Scott doesn't know how I feel about him. He'd freak if he knew a guy had a crush on him,"the look he gives me can only be described as unbelieving.

"I think you'd be surprised."

"What about you? You seem to be getting close to Stiles." He has the same smile that he always wears whenever he talks about Stiles.

"Things are going good, can't say the same for you though." Turning away he leaves, ending the conversations with that.


	10. Chemistry

"if you keep starring at them you going to go cross eyed." Danny waves a hand in front of Stiles' eyes. he'd been starring at Asher and Riley since they'd walked in.

"their plotting something." slitting his eyes he look away. it only lats a minuet before he's glaring back at them. "can't you use your super hearing to find out what their saying?" since i'm sitting next to him, Stiles elbows me.

"i doubt their talking about some evil plot right before class starts." from the other side of me Scott snickers.

"if you must know," turning his head to the side Scott listens in. a concentrating look on his face that makes him look, well, cute. "their talking about the new teacher."

"new teacher?" Danny looks towards the door. "what new teacher?" before looking towards the door i share a worried look with Scott.

"that new teacher" my stomach drops as Jasper walks into the room. looks like he isn't just the new detention teacher, but also the new science teacher. shrinking in my chair i cross my arms over my chest.

"he's the one who attacked us last night." Danny hisses but shuts up when Jasper's eyes land on the four of us huddled towards the back. a smile of sorts crosses his face when his eyes land on me.

"welcome class. i am your new teacher," stepping to the front of the class he faces us. "and i hate to start my first day off by saying this, but, i'm afraid that you all have an assignment starting today." the whole class groans in disappointment. "your teacher should have told you about it before. i am going to pair you up and hand out the assignments."

"why can't we choose our own partners?" Stiles whines, obviously unhappy with the idea of being paired up with someone he doesn't know.

"because, Mr Stilinski, i can't allow you to go off with your friends on some late night shenanigans instead of doing what your supposed to be doing." the other three sink into their chairs until we're all as small as we can make ourselves.

"but don't worry, I've tried to pair you with your friends." stepping to his desk he picks up a piece of paper, moving to the front he begins to read off of it.

i zone out until a familiar name is called. "Stiles and Danny," in my surprise i almost miss the next two names. "Scott and Isaac," my first thought is, i'm paired up with Scott. my second thought is, he's up to something.

"well i guess we're Chemistry partners"

"yeah i guess we are." the task paper is passed back from Stiles and Danny to us. Scott takes two and passes the rest behind. "well, what is it that we have to do?"

"research and a poster, it requires doing study sessions after school" study sessions, being alone with Scott, at his house. shaking my head i shut down that train of thought before it gets to far, and i get too excited.

"and how long do we have to complete all of this?" picking up my own paper i look through the list of topics we have to cover.

"a week." that's going one packed week.

"you won't be getting much class time to complete this so i suggest doing what you can in the time that you do get." chatter erupts through out the room, not much of it sounds related to the assignment.

"so how does Saturday night sound?" Scott looks up from the paper.

"Saturday night?"

"yeah, a study session. mum's been wondering when she's going to get to see you again." Melissa, i forgot to go and say high to her.

"yeah, Saturday sounds good. what time"

"ah, do you still have my number?"

"sorry, new phone." Chris had gotten me a new phone, a new everything, when we had moved to France.

"that's fine." grabbing his pen he suddenly takes my hand. i'm too shocked to do anything and let him write his number down. "text me when you get a chance."

"sure, i'll text you tonight." reading the number i instantly memorize it.

"We have a meeting tonight, will you be there?" He doesn't need to lower his voice over the loud chatter in the room, but he still does anyway.

"I live there Scott." Trying not to smile I give him an innocent look.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" A small smile slips past my defence, a smile that matches Scott's.

"We'll have to wait and see." Turning back to my book I take my pen off of Scott and scan over the assigned work. I am aware of the way Scott's eyes stay on me for a moment after I've looked away. And it only makes me smile more.

 

"You promised me an explanation." Ethan whispers as the group walk out to lunch, he's walking hand in hand with Danny who almost seems to be leaning closer to see what's being said.

"Now?" Raising an eye brow I glance around at our friends. Their all to busy talking amongst themselves to notice us.

"I think I forgot something in the music room." Ethan stops walking and the rest look back. "Isaac and I'll catch up with you." Pulling Danny close he whispers something that I can't be bothered listening in on, before letting go of his hand and pulling me away. "Is this better?" He asked once we're completely out of ear shot.

"Not quite," ducking behind a corner I let the noise of the school drown away.

"Okay, now explain." Breathing our deeply I run a hand through my hair. "You promised that you would tell me everything if I kept away from Asher. I know that doesn't have as much meaning now but I can still go and hang with him and call it spying."

"Okay, okay." Cutting off his rant I let my hands fall to my sides. "I made a deal with Jasper."

His reaction in instantaneous. "What! Are you mad?"

"Hear me out okay?" Shushing him I look around to make sure we haven't caught anyone's attention. "He said that they'll leave everyone alone as long as I willingly joined their pack."

"I told you that we can look after ourselves."

"Because you where doing such a good job of that when they attacked you before." I but in. "At least this was I can protect all of you. I'll know if their plotting anything and I can make sure no one gets hurt."

"What about you?" He presses. "What if you get hurt?" Licking my lips I try not feel guilty at the look on his face.

"It doesn't matter." Stepping past him I walk off, leaving him standing there fuming. Listening to Ethan I wait for him to storm back to the group in a mood, before relaxing.

Across the hallway I spot Riley and Asher talking between themselves, oblivious to me. Remembering my deal if checking in with them I grudgingly make my way over. Getting closer I catch their attention and they look up with smug looks. "That was quite the conversation you just had." Riley muses with a smile.

"I'm checking in, happy?" Of course they where listening in.

"Very." Asher confirms. As I go to walk away I'm stopped.

"Hold up," Riley steps in front of me and places a hand on my chest. She's at least a head smaller than me, with jet back hair and pale clear skin. If it wasn't for her angry green eyes she would look like a nice person. "Jasper wants to talk to you." My mood deflates even more.

"About what." She doesn't look the least bit intimidated bu the way I look down at her.

"He wants to make sure your not spilling any secrets." Her nails trail along my skin as she raises her hand to my face.

"After practice, well pick you up." Asher brushes past me. Smiling Riley pops her bubble gum before following him away. Standing there for a moment I take the time to get a hold of my emotions.

Anger is building up inside me, which is not a good sign at all. Using the wall for support I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. It takes a couple of tries but eventually i manage to get my feelings under control. Now it's the other feelings I have to deal with.

I can feel Riley's joy and Asher's smugness as if it was my own. I shut that link down first, not liking them Being in my head. Next is the feelings from a couple across the hallway. The romance coming off of them is sickly, but it also stirs a longing inside of me.

A longing for something that I can not have. For a moment I allow myself to think about what it would be like to have Scott as a boyfriend. I could touch him whenever I wanted, hold his hand when we're walking down the hallway, we could go on dates. Everything that I have always wanted. Maybe even, no. Shaking my head I shut down that train of thought, getting rid of any emotions while doing so.

I can never have something like that.

That's the message my father etched into me from an early age.


	11. First check in

"are you ready to go yet?" Riley struts up to Asher and I. We had been quietly and awkwardly packing up our things next to each other, his fault not mine.

"let me just say goodbye to the others." slinging my bag into my locker, i leave them without waiting for an answer.

"hey Scott." coming up behind him and Liam, i interrupt their conversation.

"hey Isaac." a smile grows on his face when he sees me. "do you want to come with us? i'm sure Stiles can give you a lift."

"sorry, i'm going to go for a run. i probably won't be back for the meeting so don't wait up." even to me my smile feels forced, so i can't imagine what it look like to him.

leaving the locker room i walk into the three waiting for me outside. "Jasper is waiting for us." Seth is the first to leave, with me following behind.

when we run i match Seth's pace while the other two race on ahead. "any idea how long this is going to take?"

"that depends on weather or not you co-operate." nodding i keep my eyes peeled forwards.

"Jas, we're back" Calling out to his brother Seth goes to his usual perch next to Asher, on the platform.

"about time." Jasper walks into the middle of the room.

"what do you want jasper?"

"why, do you have some where to be?" closing my mouth i don't answer the question. "i said, do you have some where to be?" when he asked it this time he uses the alpha command and i have no choice but to answer.

"yes" the words force their way out of my shut mouth. "Scott's having a pack meeting." my lips curl up into a snarl. it's like the information had been pulled out of me.

"how interesting, and i bet i can guess what he wants to talk about," without explaining himself, Jasper continues. "which brings me to my next point." willingly i open the link between us and get a blast of his emotions.

he's controlling and sure, but nervous as well. there is an air of cautiousness around him. "i need to make sure that you haven't split your guts to any of the other werewolf's around. can't have an angry pack on our trail."

there seems to be an air of suspense in the room. shutting down the link i resist the urge to clear my throat. had Jasper known i was looking into his emotions he would have flipped, it's one of the rules he made sure was clear. no one is allowed to use their abilities against the Alpha.

"don't worry, your not going to have any angry packs on your trail." it's an indirect answer but even without the link i can tell that it puts him at ease. taking the time i steal a glance at Riley to make sure she's not going to say anything.

"good, and you'd better make sure that there never is." crossing his arms Jasper turns away. Dropping to the ground Asher walks up next to his alpha.

"can we have some fun with him now? he still needs to be taught a lesson" he cracks his knuckles and steps forwards.

"not now, Isaac has some where to go. we had better not make him late." stopping his Beta Jasper doesn't take his eyes off of me. this leaves a bad feeling in my gut.

pushing that down i race away, going straight to Derek's. skipping the front door i climb up the side of the building. stopping at our floor i enter through my room's window, stepping quietly into the room.

everyone is already downstairs, talking. laying on my back i rest in bed and listen into on their conversation.

Scott's POV

"I've managed to get us a meeting with the new pack." Derek announces. "they've requested that we send three of our pack to meet with three of theirs, tonight."

"tonight?" i sit up a little straighter.

"yeah, are you busy?"

"yeah, mum's requested that i'm at home tonight." she'd seemed pretty insistent when she told me to be home tonight, no excuses.

"we could ask to change the night?" Ethan looks a little alone on his own couch. Danny and Aiden where at an after school homework club and Isaac was not here.

"no, they said that tonight was the only option." my stomach sinks.

"we'll have to send someone else." Lydia crosses one leg over the other. "and we'll have to be smart about it."

"how so?"

"we can't seem threatful or they might get spooked, in the least, they'll be more cautious. but if we send people who don't seem to pose much of a threat, well have a better chance." she sets out the scene, thinking up the best solution.

"and the best way to do that is to send one of us" Stiles motions to Lydia. 

"i can't"

"well then i'll go." the mini conversation happens before anyone can but in.

"i don't think so" Derek steps forwards. "that's far to dangerous."

"it's the best solution. you werewolves look at us humans as commoners, we won't even register as a threat." the rest of us look guiltily away but Derek hold Stiles' gaze.

"that's because you can get hurt so easily, and don't heal straight away."

"if that's how you look at me, then i can only imagine how they do." 

"it's the facts" as Stiles and Derek face off the rest of us watch.

"Stiles is right" i conclude and i almost cringe at the glare Derek gives me. "but so is Derek. If you do go, you will be going with a bodyguard and your bat."

"well then i'll go with him."

"i don't think that's such a good idea." Liam buts in, he'd been quiet this whole meeting. "no offence but you are the most threatening of us all. they would be on guard the moment they see you"

"well then who else? there's no way your going,"

"i'll go" a new voice chimes in from the door way. Isaac walks away from the bottom of the stair case.

"that's actually a pretty good idea." Lydia looks him over. "you don't look like much of a threat except your height. which is good, we don't want to come off as completely incompetent." now i know how Derek feels, as a protective urge arises inside me.

"yeah but your not part of the pack" Stiles points out.

"they won't know that, they'll see a werewolf who's always with you guys and just assume the rest." shrugging he crosses his arms.

"so you want to go and meet with the pack?" Ethan stands up, a look of alarm on his face.

"yeah, Like Lydia said, i am the best person to do so."

"then i'm coming to. i'll be the bodyguard." Ethan announces and no one objects. i'm jealous of their relationship, i will admit that much. the way their always whispering together, protecting each other their closeness. all of it, i wish i had it with him.

Stiles sends me an urgent look that i don't understand. when he notions his head towards Isaac i frown in confusion.

"so Isaac, Stiles and Ethan? their the three." a round of premature agreements finalizes the deal. "Scott?" looking between Isaac and Ethan i nod sharply.

"yeah fine, I've got to go." grabbing my jumper i quickly exit the room.

"dude really?" Stiles follows me out. "i don't have to be a wolf to smell the jealously coming off of you." i cringe. 

"do you think?"

"nah, Isaac's a blind man when it comes to things like that." walking down the road i relax only a little. "but on a different note, why didn't you ask Isaac to join the pack? it was the perfect time." at that my eyes widen.

"oh," is all i can muster. i was so focused on my jealously that i had missed an important detail. "how could i forget that?"

"love makes a man mad." Stiles quotes with a cheesy smile.

"like you can talk, i saw the little protective argument that you and Derek had. he seems fairly set on making sure you don't hurt yourself."

"that's just Derek, you know how he is."

"i know that's how he is with you."i smile at the blush on his face. "but i don't know about anyone else."

"come on, the parents wanted to talk, remember?" mum had given Stiles and I quite a harsh warning that i had to be home by dinner. and i had a very bad feeling about what she want to talk about.

"how could i forget?"

"i don't know, maybe you where thinking of Isaac again?" he's turned away and is walking back to the loft faster then i can glare at him.


	12. Treaty

Isaac's POV

"if you need any thing howl, or yell" Derek addresses the last bit at Stiles. despite the reassuring he still wasn't happy with the arrangement. 

"don't worry, this is just supposed to be a meeting." Ethan says for the third time.

"let's go" i interrupt, "they'll be waiting for us." in truth i had opened the link between my pack and had been monitoring their emotions. it's safe to say that Jasper is not a very patient guy.

"i hate traveling like this by the way." Stiles grumbles as he climbs onto Ethan's back.

"it's the fastest way to get there and without causing as much noise as your jeep." that doesn't brighten his mood.

"lets just get this over and done with." i share a look with Derek, a silent promise to keep him safe.

running into the woods i match Ethan's speed, carrying Stiles on his back is slowing him down.

 

"about time you got here," Jasper announces once we step into the clearing. "i was starting to think you weren't going to turn up." he's with Riley and Asher, and does not seem surprised to see me.

"well we're here now," walking in front of him i have Stiles to my right and Ethan on my left.

"yes, and it's good to see that we have both honored the agreements."

"yeah, now we want to know what your business is in Beacon hills." Ethan gets straight to the point.

"our business? can't we just be here because we need somewhere to live?"

"no, if you needed somewhere to live then you wouldn't have attacked us."

"i think it was actually you who attacked us." Asher counters.

"why are you here?" 

Jasper takes a moment to answer. "there is something here that interests us, something special." when talking he looks at me. "this task is proving to be difficult. but i love a challenge. so we will be staying here until the game is over." taking his eyes off of me he looks over to Stiles. "is there something wrong with that?"

"not yet," Stiles tighten his grip on his bat.

"we came to warn you. if you hurt anyone in this town, or do anything that isn't living a normal life, we will have a problem." the words feel strange as they come out of my mouth.

"i take it you'll be watching us?'

"like a hawk" Ethan agrees, showing his fangs.

"well then, i suppose we'll have to be careful." turning away Jasper leaves in the woods.

"i will see you three at practice tomorrow" Asher promises before following.

"you know," Riley waltz up to Stiles. "your not too bad" snarling i warn her to back off, sending her an emotion of disgust at her, directed towards him.

"bye" she chimes before following her Alpha away. 

"we should get back." breathing out i feel the weight on my shoulders lessen a little.

"yeah, the rest are starting to get worried." i'm quiet for the rest o the night, only talking when spoken to.

 

"Isaac" Scott jogs up to me on my way to school.

"morning," pausing i give him a chance to catch up.

"so, what happened?" he questions keenly.

"nothing much, Aiden warned them to keep to themselves. they more or less agreed" giving him the run down i look ahead. "what about you, how did that meeting with your mum go?" at that his face falls.

"it was as bad as i thought it would be, trust me when i say you had the easy task." the next words out of his mouth surprise me. "has anyone ever given you the sex talk?" 

spluttering i falter for an answer. "no, i can't say anyone has."

"well ever since mum found out i was bi, shes been trying to give it to me again. and last night she succeeded." at that my thoughts freeze. bi. Scott McCall is bi. he likes guys, i'm a guy, i like Scott. Chuckling he brushes it off. "anyway are you still good for tomorrow?"

glancing down at my hand i look at the faded numbers. "yeah, i'm not going to bail on you just yet." smiling i give him a sideways look.

"that's good, i like having you around." I'm not quite sure what to do with this information. in fact, i'm not sure to do with this whole conversation. 

"don't worry, i do not plan on going anywhere" stuffing my hands into my pockets i hide my blush in my scarf. we talk as we walk, not really about anything interesting, just enjoying each others company. 

 

"yo, sourwolf!" Stiles' voice rings out through the loft. it's Saturday morning, and it's too early for someone to be up. "are you awake?" Derek snaps back in reply, he's always awake early, going out running.

there is more conversations between Derek and Stiles but i focus on the steps that make their way up to my room. on my stomach and shirtless, in bed trying to sleep. there's a knock at my door and i groan in response.

Scott opens the door and steps in. "we have training today, remember?" he hovers in the doorway. lifting my head i eye him.

"this early?" my bed head is sticking up in different directions.

"coach seems pretty motivated, and it's not too early." he walks around my bed and opens the curtains, morning light filters in through the room.

"how are you even up now?" sitting up i wipe the sleep out of my eyes, strangely comfortable with having my long time crush in the room.

"something called an alarm. you might want to get ready, we're leaving in twenty minutes." leaving he closes the door behind him. sighing i slip out of bed and into the sun ray.

 

"that was fast" Scott comments when i appear downstairs no more then five minuets later.

"don't want to keep coach waiting." the three of them are huddled in the kitchen, munching on what looks to be bread. but if Derek cooked it, it could be burnt pancakes. 

"not with the amount of detentions you have already racked up." Stiles says with a mouthful of food. today i'm feeling unusually brave, so I've got the empathy link open and working. smiling to myself i send Stiles a wave of tiredness and he almost falls off of his stall. "whoa,"

"i guess we should get going" looking to Derek and idea pops into my head. "why don't you come and watch?" while talking i send him the feeling of energy and willingness. 

"yeah, why don't you?" Scott backs me up and him and Stiles stare down Derek.

"i suppose i have nothing better to do" the smiles that he receives in return just make the day even better. except i'm only focused on one smile, Scott's.

"let's go then" holding up the keys to the jeep i back step out of there.

"how did you?" Stiles pats down his pockets.

"it's easier not to ask" Scott pats him on the back before following me out.


End file.
